Counseling
by All Is Ever Dark
Summary: [Traduction]. Kuroko veut quitter l'équipe de Basketball de Teiko. Akashi ne le laisse pas faire.


**Counseling**

**par**

**Kiriin**

_Voilà une traduction toute neuve AkaKuro, avec la permission de l'auteur; plus ou moins un PWP. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, j'en ai plein d'autres (un peu plus bizarres, d'ailleurs) en réserve ! Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p>C'était la fin de l'après-midi et Akashi arrangeait les derniers dossiers du semestre. Une autre journée difficile était passée, et elle ne ressemblait à aucune autre. L'équipe de basketball de Teiko pouvait parfois se comporter comme un tas de babouins.<p>

Et pourtant il respectait et reconnaissait également leur talent - comme l'humble capitaine qu'il était.

Un léger coup à la porte ramena Akashi à la réalité il releva la tête alors que la porte s'ouvrait gentiment et qu'un petit collégien entrait dans le modeste bureau. « Akashi-kun, je m'excuse de te déranger ainsi. »

Kuroko Tetsuya se tenait en face de lui, l'un des plus récents talents qu'Akashi avait découvert – un garçon particulier, ne se plaignant que rarement, contrairement au reste de l'équipe. Un sourire courba ses fines lèvres tandis qu'il reposait les formulaires sur son bureau. « Pas du tout, Tetsuya. Je t'ai déjà dit que ma porte est toujours ouverte. »

Il paraissait nerveux, Akashi pouvait le dire à la manière dont il se balançait d'une jambe sur l'autre. Cela le rendit extrêmement curieux sur la raison qui avait poussé l'anxieux garçon à lui rendre visite ce jour-là. « Veux-tu me dire pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? »

« Je ne pense pas pouvoir continuer à jouer. »

Comme attendu de la part de Kuroko, aussi direct que d'habitude. C'était remarquable qu'il ait osé venir à lui pour une chose comme ça après tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour entrer dans l'équipe. Akashi posa la tête dans ses mains, soutenues par ses coudes reposant sur le bureau – son sourire avait laissé place à une grimace incompréhensive. « Pour quelle raison, si je peux me permettre ? »

Kuroko hésita, restant figé sur place, cherchant les mots justes. Au grand amusement d'Akashi. Il appréciait assez le silence et l'expression troublée de son coéquipier. En quelques secondes il se leva de sa chaise, marchant d'un lent et pourtant intimidant pas en direction du plus petit adolescent.

« Quoi, tu ne peux pas me répondre ? » Son sourire était revenu. « Je veux dire, il doit bien y avoir une raison particulière pour laquelle tu veux abandonner ? »

« Ah… Akashi-kun… » Le rouge était bien trop près pour lui, ses yeux le transperçant.

« Je suis sûr que c'est juste le stress, Tetsuya. » Déclara doucement Akashi, ses doigts passant gentiment à travers les cheveux du garçon – ils étaient doux, le chatouillant alors qu'ils caressaient sa peau. « Je sais ce que tu penses, 'Pourquoi m'a-t-il choisi au milieu d'autres joueurs, plus adaptés ?'… Eh bien, je vais te dire un petit secret. » Avec ça, il se pencha plus près encore, ses lèvres touchant presque l'oreille de Kuroko. « Dès le moment où je t'ai vu, je n'ai eu d'yeux que pour toi. »

« Eh ? » C'était tout ce que Kuroko réussit balbutier à ce moment, et ce fut l'adorable rougissement qui s'étendait maintenant sur son visage qui eut finalement Akashi. Kuroko aurait pu aisément s'enfuir et pourtant il restait, se demandant lui-même pourquoi il ne prenait pas sa chance et ne se sortait pas de cette embarrassante position. « Il est… vrai que tu es celui qui m'a trouvé apte à faire partie de l'équipe mais- »

« Et c'est exactement pourquoi je te demande… Quelle est ta raison de vouloir nous laisser ainsi Tetsuya ? » Akashi entoura d'un bras le frêle corps de Kuroko, sa main libre attrapant une poignée de cheveux bleus, serrant ensuite son poing – en un sens, c'était comme s'il prenait le dessus, qu'il contrôlait Kuroko comme il avait prévu de le faire depuis le début. « Tu laisserais tomber toute l'équipe… Ryouta, Daiki, Shintarou et Atsushi… Que penseront-ils de toi quand tu disparaîtras ? »

La respiration de Kuroko se coupa un instant, provoquant un réel amusement chez Akashi. « A… Akashi-kun. » Bégaya-t-il en commençant finalement à se débattre – Akashi n'était pas tellement plus fort que Kuroko, c'était certain. Cependant la volonté du capitaine était ce qui le rendait si puissant. Kuroko échoua à se libérer de la prise de l'autre, coincé et sans espoir de fuite.

« Je ne te laisserai pas partir si facilement… » Murmura le rouge d'une voix rauque alors qu'il poussait Kuroko contre son bureau – ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que ses lèvres ne clament celles du plus petit. Une fois qu'elles l'eurent fait il put sentir comment Kuroko se trémoussait sous lui – une délicieuse sensation qui ne l'excita que plus.

Mais bientôt la force du bleuté s'affaiblit, son endurance n'ayant pas vraiment augmenté depuis qu'il était entré à Teiko… Eh bien, c'était le devoir d'Akashi de s'occuper de cela.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de te débattre à présent, Tetsuya. » Murmura t-il en rompant leur baiser passionné. « Je sais qu'une fois que j'aurai terminé… Tu auras complètement changé d'avis. »

« A… Akash-nhh ! » Avant qu'il ne puisse même ramener Akashi à lui, ce dernier s'était à nouveau imposé sur le frêle garçon, ouvrant à l'aide de ses dents cette impudique bouche et y forçant sa langue.

Infligeant tout ceci à Kuroko, Akashi se sentit presque mal pour lui. Mais ses ordres étaient absolus… Et personne ne quitterait le club sans qu'il ne leur en donne la permission.

« Tetsuya… Tu es plutôt obscène comme garçon… » Murmura Akashi contre les lèvres humides du bleuté, se rapprochant jusqu'à ce que sa cuisse frotte contre quelque chose de dur – il sourit en coin, entendant un gémissement surpris échapper à Kuroko. « Ah… Qu'avons-nous là… »

« Nha… N-no… »

« Même _toi_ tu peux être excité avec un simple baiser, huh ? Tetsuya, tu ne manques jamais de me surprendre… » Chaque mot qu'il prononçait débordait de luxure – Kuroko était réellement intéressant, son attitude extérieur si différente du garçon étendu sur son bureau à cet instant. Cela flattait l'égo d'Akashi, il était le seul à pouvoir le voir ainsi, n'est-ce pas ?

Et si ce n'était pas le cas… Il s'assurerait que le bâtard meure de ses propres mains.

« A-Ah… s'il te plaît Akashi-kun… P-pas plus ! » Balbutia désespérément Kuroko, ses mains tremblantes attrapant son uniforme. « Je-je ne peux pas… »

« Mhnn ? Qu'as-tu dit Tetsuya ? » D'un geste souple, il attrapa le menton du garçon, leurs visages séparés d'à peine quelques centimètres. « SI tu peux utiliser ta bouche pour dire ce genre de choses… Je ferai mieux de la mettre à un travail plus utile. » Son ton démoniaque, associé à son air prédateur envoya des frissons le long de l'échine de Kuroko – Il n'avait jamais vu le rouge ainsi auparavant et d'une certaine manière… cela l'effrayait. Mais il ne pouvait bouger, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le courage de partir.

Il fut entraîné dans un autre baiser, mais était cette fois y était préparé et tenta de repousser la langue d'Akashi. Ce dernier grogna, pressant son genou contre la bosse frémissante se trouvant sous le short de basketball du bleuté.

Les gémissements sortaient en longs mantras de leurs lèvres, soupirs s'unissant alors qu'Akashi sentait son propre bas se déformer. Bientôt il s'écarta, se sentant haletant. « Mhn… Tetsuya. A genoux. » ordonna t-il d'une manière presque indistincte, ses yeux à demi-fermés fixés sur cette obscène bouche.

Dans la chaleur du moment, Kuroko obéit sans réfléchir, glissant du bureau jusqu'au sol. Ses genoux tremblaient violemment, il était sans aucun doute excité. Akashi pencha lentement sa tête, se tenant droit en face de l'autre adolescent.

« Ne… » Ses doigts passèrent le long de la mâchoire de Kuroko jusqu'à ce que ses mains se retrouvent plongées dans une mer de cheveux, se positionnant ensuite à l'arrière de la tête, la maintenant en place. « J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi… » De sa main gauche, il ouvrit son pantalon, le laissant tomber à ses pieds. « Viens, Tetsuya… »

Kuroko retint un instant sa respiration quand Akashi baissa ses sous-vêtements, montrant sans pudeur son gland érigé. Il était déjà luisant, et tressaillait d'excitation Avec hésitation, il approcha sa langue du bout, jusqu'à ce que sa langue le touche.

Akashi frissonna, ses mains passant à travers les cheveux de Kuroko dans un mouvement convulsif pour le rapprocher de lui. Cela força ce dernier à ouvrir en grand sa mâchoire, laissant l'érection tendue glissant aisément dans sa bouche. Gémissant, il ferma les yeux et prit en main le membre, laissant sa langue lécher la base.

« Te… Tetsuya~ » Oui, c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait – il était déjà parti si loin qu'il ne pourrait hélas pas se retenir longtemps. Mais il apprécierait pour le moment le dévouement de Kuroko.

Parce qu'il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait. Personne n'oserait jamais désobéir à ses ordres.

La tête de Kuroko commença à faire des mouvements d'avant en arrière, de haut en bas sur la queue couverte de liquide séminal d'Akashi – qui le guidait, ses mains contrôlant toujours chacun des mouvements du plus petit. Deux tons différents de gémissement se mêlèrent en une dissonante symphonie dans le petit bureau. Lentement, les hanches d'Akashi se synchronisèrent avec les mouvements de Kuroko.

Cette bouche était comme un paradis à elle seule, cette langue qui effleurait toute la longueur de son sexe – appuyant toujours plus de pression en sentant qu'il allait exploser. Bientôt il remplirait cette chaude caverne de son sperme… Pour lui, c'était comme effacer ces horribles mots que Kuroko avait osé prononcer.

_Quitter l'équipe, comme si je permettrai ça._

Il sentit Kuroko perdre le rythme, et en voyant son visage rougit il sut que lui aussi avait besoin de sa libération. « Tetsuya… touche-toi. » ordonna t-il de son usuel ton froid, observant la manière dont les fins doigts de Kuroko plongèrent aussitôt dans son short dans une tentative désespérée de jouir.

Akashi en profita pour agripper la tête de Kuroko, ses deux mains sur les joues rosies. Ses mouvements s'accélérèrent, sa queue s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément dans cette bouche dévergondée. Kuroko avait l'air tellement obscène sous cet angle, ses lèvres entourées autour de sa virilité tandis que le garçon masturbait insolemment son propre sexe.

Leurs gémissements se mêlèrent une fois de plus, Akashi continuant à psalmodier le nom de Kuroko alors qu'ils s'approchaient de l'extase, « Tets… Ngh ! Tetsuya ! »

Entendre son prénom être appelé avec tant de désir l'envoya au ciel, et il geignit autour de la hampe d'Akashi, de longs jets de fluide chaud recouvrant sa main. Avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre son souffle, il reçut la semence d'Akashi, coulant dans sa gorge et une partie sur son menton.

Avec un soupir satisfait Akashi s'écarta, baissant les yeux sur le garçon haletant à genoux devant lui. Il sourit narquoisement, pouvant jurer qu'il avait vu une étincelle de satisfaction dans ces yeux bleus. « Tu as vraiment l'air mignon, ainsi. Tu as apprécié cela – ai-je tort ? »

C'eut été un mensonge de dire qu'il n'avait pas aimé Kuroko ne put étrangement rien faire d'autre qu'acquiescer. Même si Akashi l'avait forcé dans un tel comportement charnel… Son esprit avait été balayé.

Akashi aida le garçon sans défense à se relever, essuyant le sperme sur son menton et l'asseyant sur le bureau. « Tu comprends, Kuroko… Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée d'arrêter, d'accord ? J'espère avoir éclaircit ce point. »

« Oui… » fut la courte, mais sincère réponse de Kuroko. Il attrapa le poignet d'Akashi, l'attirant dans un rapide baiser. Leurs langues se joignirent durant quelques secondes, et à la surprise d'Akashi, il put goûter la substance salée sur ses lèvres.

Il sourit avec suffisance quand Kuroko se retira, ses joues encore plus rouges qu'auparavant. « Eh bien, Tetsuya… Il est certain que tu sauras toujours me surprendre. »

« Puisqu'Akashi-san a fait tellement d'effort pour que je reste… Comment ne pourrai-je pas en faire autant ? »

_« Intelligente réponse. »_

* * *

><p><em>Comme d'habitude, pardonnez-moi les fautes ou répétitions, je hais de plus en plus me relire.<em>

_Reviews ?_


End file.
